


we're the masters of our own fate

by heyelisa



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor deserves a second chance, Future Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Gay, HTGAWM - Freeform, Insecure Oliver, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oliver Deserves Happiness, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh Fluff, POV Connor, Poor Connor, connor is CUTE, lana del rey music, oliver forgives connor, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Connor and Oliver broke up four years ago, but one night out, in a bar, things become interesting and words that have not been said are finally shared.(It's a happy ending story, I swear.)





	we're the masters of our own fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Oneshot, I hope you like it.  
> Again: I apologize for any grammatical error, English is not my first language, but I'm learning.
> 
> :)

Connor Walsh is almost graduating from law school. He knew that one day he would be a lawyer. That's what he had to do. The last few years were hectic, he did not imagine that he would practice with Annalise Keating, he would not have imagined that he would make friends, like, real friends. And he didn’t imagine these friends would take him out on a Friday night to celebrate the end of the semester.

It was only a half-year before Connor could say goodbye to college life and feel more frustrated with adulthood.

Okay. An adult life was not so bad. He had a great job guaranteed with Annalise, she loved him and he had left his parents proud. He had made friends, the best grades and taken many people to bed.

That was probably how it would end tonight. Connor would “make out" with someone and in the end, would start the summer vacation lying and promising to call the next day.

He never called.

Actually, he only called once. That guy he flirted at the bar when he was looking for a highlight in his first case. Oliver Hampton. T.I guy, he wore glasses, had a lovely smile and was awesome in bed. That guy woke something up in Connor, something he did not know how to explain, he loved being with Oliver, spending time with him, watching movies and dining naked in bed, after an indescribable sex. But as usual, Connor ruined it.

He betrayed Oliver with another guy.  – In their own defense, they had not talked about being exclusive. But Oliver was hurt, very angry, and Connor never saw him again. He tried to talk, he sent flowers, but Oliver never gave an answer.

Connor was getting better. In fact, it was almost four years ago. Connor had overcome Oliver. Definitely over him.

"Annalise asked for a final report before the spring break and you guys want to spend our time getting drunk in a bar?" Connor said sitting down at the table Michaela had chosen.

"You said today you would not be cranky," Michaela said.

"I tried." Connor smiled and sighed. "Okay, what's the plan? Drink until we cannot carry our asses’ home? "

"Come on, Walshy!" Asher shook Connor's shoulder. "You've had a difficult year, Annalise was being a jerk with you, allow yourself some fun."

"Thanks for the sympathy, but I'll just stay with you until I get someone to be a hot mouth." Connor was pejorative.

" God, you're disgusting!" Michaela denied and called the waiter "Uh, I want a Manhattan, please, let's start the night."

"Laurel sent a message, she's coming with Wes." Asher said, putting away the cell phone "A Cosmopolitan for me, I knew this one is very good."

"A beer," Connor said.

"Come on, Connor," Michaela said angrily. "What's your problem today?"

"Alright, alright." Connor sighed "Bring the Margaritas!" He smiled.

"He's back!" Asher laughed.

"I just want college to be over, I hate having to do homework." Connor said and Asher nodded. "Were you able to talk to Annalise to improve her vacation system? You know you can afford the disciplines you failed on your vacation, so you do not have to look for another internship and you can try a vacancy at Caplan & Gold. "

"Maybe when she's in a good mood," Asher said.

"Annalise is never in a good mood." Connor laughed.

The drinks took a while, but Connor was more excited. He glanced around the bar to see someone interesting, but the movement was low. Laurel arrived with Wes, both smiling in embarrassment and Connor could smell the guilt of casual sex in the air.

"Finally!" Asher showed when the drinks arrived.

"A Martini apple." The waiter said and motioned to Connor who stared at him confused.

"I ordered margarita," Connor said and Asher took a sip of his drink.

"It was courtesy of the man at the bar." The waiter said and handed Michaela's drink, leaving Connor's margarita in the center of the table.

"Hmmm, your night has begun." Laurel nudged Connor and he smiled.

"Mhm, could you at least tell me if he's hot?" Connor asked and all the friends grumbled "Okay, I'll thank him for his kindness." He smiled and stood up. "If I do not come back ... I'm joking , of course I'm not coming back, bye. "He turned and walked to the bar, staring at the man on his back, whom the waiter had signaled.

The man had broad shoulders and wore a black social shirt, Connor could not look at his face, but he had short, dark hair. And despite sitting, Connor might have a good opinion of the mysterious man's ass.

Without looking, Connor sat down next to the man and heard a slight giggle.

"How did you know that apple martini is my thing?" Connor asked and finally faced the man who smiled.

The charming, bright smile that Connor thought he would never see again.

It was Oliver. Much more beautiful now, definitely much more confident and sexy. He had a few buttons on his shirt open and no longer had the glasses on his face. Connor lost his words.

"Intuition." Oliver smiled again and Connor gasped.

"Oliver," Connor said.

"Hello, Connor." Oliver tapped his fingers on the bar counter and looked down. "Something told me if I sent you a drink you would get here." He seemed cautious about the words used. "Certain things don’t change."

Connor was hit by who Oliver represented. That man was the man for whom Connor nurtured feelings, he had never been destroyed after ending any kind of relationship, but with Oliver, he had cried drunk in the shower, but no one could know that.

Oliver was the guy he screwed up with. Connor had broken that man's heart. Oliver was the guy he should have gotten over. But now, four years later, Connor's heart faltered and he was nervous, sweating, speechless and with a great desire to experience more about the feeling that Oliver made him feel one day.

"It's been a while," Connor said and scratched his neck. "Things have changed."

 _My thoughts about you have changed._ Connor thought.

"Really? How? "Oliver looked interested.

"I'm graduating," Connor said and Oliver frowned. "I sent you a lot of messages, you know, right?"

"I didn’t hear them," Oliver said. "Well, I heard the first… five?!  but then I decided I should stop crying and get off the couch." He smiled. "I'd erase everything before I listened."

"I sent flowers," Connor said.

"And I sent them to my mother, she loved it." Oliver stared at him and Connor laughed.

"That's fair," Connor said and looked at Oliver.

They were silent for a few seconds. Connor did not look away. He managed to see a little of that feeling in Oliver's eyes, he was examining it, looking all over his face and averting his eyes when he stared at his mouth for a long time.

"Martini apple is your favorite, you told me once," Oliver said, turning to face the bar.

"It was our first drink together," Connor informed him and Oliver nodded.

"I saw you in the TV news, it's great that your hair is growing again, you did not look very well with shaved hair." Oliver said and Connor pushed his shoulder.

"Hey!" Connor laughed "You always liked my long hair and my beard, right? I remember how you ran your fingers through my hair after ... "Connor bit his lip.

"It was good." Oliver lifted his glass and took a sip.

"You look good," Connor said. "Seriously, Oliver! Time has done you good. Are you working out? "

Oliver laughed. It was a sincere laugh, and Connor laughed to accompany him. He knew they were being watched and that probably his friends were confused about the time he was taking for an approach. But tonight seemed to want to surprise Connor, and it certainly would not end as he had imagined.

"I had time to do the running." Oliver said "I'm working in the digital security  at a law firm, Caplan & Gold, do you know?"

"Serious?" Connor approached slowly. "Of course I know, Annalize is negotiating and if she signs contract, next year I'll be her assistant as a lawyer." He smiled. "Annalize will hire me when I finish college."

"She would be crazy if she didn’t," Oliver said.

They kept talking for a while. Connor talked about college and Oliver about his life, they laughed and asked for some more drinks. Everything seemed to be going well, Connor had already been getting closer to Oliver, but Oliver seemed to be hitting with a memory of the past.

"That guy does not stop staring at you," Oliver said quietly and Connor turned to see the man leaning close to the dance floor. "He looks good."

"What?" Connor looked confused.

For a second, that image of a confident Oliver was gone, and Oliver, unsure, had come back. Connor realized that he was upset, they had many issues unresolved, they had too many blanks to fill, but both were afraid to touch the subject.

"I know I'm not enough for you." Oliver said, "Don’t ruin your night by wasting time here. this is not going anywhere, Connor. I think if you don’t go there now you'll end up losing a good sex. "

"Okay." Connor stared at Oliver. "What's going on here? What are you talking about?"

"You know." Oliver sighed.

"First, you were enough for me," Connor said.

"If I were enough, you would not have cheating on me." Oliver stared at him.

The hurt in the eyes was there. Again.

"Oliver, stop thinking like that." Connor took a deep breath. "I _cheat on you_ , I was wrong, there was nothing wrong with you. I've been a complete idiot and I've never screwed something so bad in my life, I hate what I did to you. "

That was the first time Connor had admitted. He'd betrayed  Oliver. Yes, even if they had not talked about being exclusive, Connor knew they were more than just one night. He knew Oliver trusted him.

"I'm not going to bed with you, Connor," Oliver said and Connor nodded.

"All right," Connor said and Oliver stared at him. "I do not care, I like to talk to you and I'm having a good time, if it's bothering you I can go out and go home, but if you're happy to keep talking , I can spend my whole night here. "He smiled.

"Just talking?" Oliver asked, "No sex?"

"Yep!" Connor took another sip of his drink. "I'm fine here Oliver, I'm not wasting my time.”

"Okay, you pay for the next drink." Oliver smiled and moved closer to Connor.

They drank two more drinks. Oliver was more fun, he sometimes touched Connor's shoulder and thigh, which made the lawyer more nervous. They were talking for hours, it seemed that time passed very slow when you had a lot to say. Connor lost his shame and began to praise Oliver, to talk about his new haircut and arms, dragging a hand across Oliver's muscles, receiving a smile in return. Oliver seemed more at ease too, he let out a few high laughter and played with some buttons on Connor's shirt.

The  music caught Oliver's attention, he had heard on the radio and he had been thinking of Connor when the lyrics hit him for the first time.

"Let's dance." Oliver jumped out of his chair.

"What? No! "Connor said, laughing.

"Come on, do not let me dance alone." Oliver pulled Connor by the hand.

The music was slow. Connor knew The Weeknd, he played a lot of parties, it was sexy. It was a collaboration, he knew that the woman singing was Lana Del Rey because Laurel loved her and used to play in the car when he offered a ride. There were a couple of couples dancing on the dance floor and there were some 'making out' near the bar.

The club was almost closing, the songs had moved to something slower and nostalgic. Connor could see that some people had already left the bar, but that thought was interrupted when Oliver put his hands on Connor's waist.

Connor put his hands up Oliver's back and stopped one at his neck.

Oliver rested his forehead together, moving his hip forward, leaning against Connor and moving slowly. It was sensual the way Oliver's fingers tightened on Connor's skin between his shirt and pants. The way he moved his hip, moving as if the world were spinning in slow motion, made Connor a little excited.

He would not be able to control an erection, _quite frankly_ , because he had really missed being in touch with Oliver, but that didn’t seem to matter to Oliver when he started chanting the chorus and looked into Connor's eyes.

 _Oliver was so handsome._ Connor couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Connor's hands moved back down Oliver's back, leaning forward and twirling his feet. They were so close, they were sharing the same air.

Oliver stopped singing and stared into Connor's mouth. They could kiss, Connor wanted this a lot, but he would not budge, only Oliver could make that decision.

“ **_Cause we're having too much fun… Too much fun tonight, yeah_** " Oliver sang and Connor smiled.

Oliver stopped dancing, but the music continued. He had his hands on Connor's shoulder, which had a hand tucked into the back pocket of Oliver's pants. Their silence was like a ... loud scream. They had so much to say, they talked for hours, but there were still words to share. Connor wanted to apologize again, go back in time, and never break Oliver's heart, while Oliver wanted to forgive him, wanted to kiss him, wanted Connor to be different.

"I think it's late," Oliver said and Connor's smile disappears.

"Please don’t." Connor asks "Do not say it's too late for us." Oliver laughed.

"It's late, like, time to go home," Oliver corrected himself.

"Oh." Connor felt embarrassed. "Wait, that means ..."

"Do you still know my number?" Oliver asked and Connor smiled. "Let's have some coffee tomorrow, we still have a lot to talk about, I really want to trust you again, Connor."

"I want to make you trust me again," Connor said.

"Let's go get me a taxi." Oliver took Connor's hand, the lawyer blinked slowly, nodding, and followed Oliver out of the club.

It was a little cold that night, Oliver jammed his hands in his pocket and Connor stood beside him, looking down the street and waiting for some taxi to stop. Connor would let Oliver take the first one, his friends were still at the club, and Connor would not give that information to limit his time near to Oliver.

"I need to ask you something first," Oliver said, looking at Connor. "You know it will not be easy, right?"

"I love a challenge." Connor smiled. "What's easy is boring, difficult things do not frighten me." He approached Oliver, holding on to his waist. "I want one more chance to make it work, Ollie."

Oliver smiled, hiding his face on Connor's shoulder and smelling it. Connor still smelled like it had always been, it was so addictive that Oliver only needed to feel it for a few seconds so he would not want to let it go.

Connor was like a drug.

A cab passed and Connor called out, letting Oliver pull away and take a deep breath. Connor opened the taxi door and smiled at Oliver who passed him and got into the car.

Connor turned to return to the club. He had a smile on his face, he had a hope in his heart.

He had the chance to arrange things. He was gaining a second chance.

"Connor!" A scream loud enough to make Connor turn and see Oliver come out of the cab, who kept waiting and running close, as if he'd forgotten something.

"What do you ..." Connor tried to say.

Oliver grabbed Connor's cheeks and pressed his lips together. Oliver kissed him raw. Connor opened his mouth to touch Oliver's tongue, his hand running down Oliver's hair and his other hand tightening around his hip. Oliver moved his mouth, deepening the kiss.

He missed that kiss. He had passion. It had the best mix Oliver and Connor wanted to say to each other.

After the kiss was over, Oliver still gave two more little kisses to Connor's lips and then walked away, smiling and running back to the cab.

-

Connor was charmed when he sat next to Asher. Michaela, who was still at the table, stared at Connor in confusion.

"You didn’t say you would not come back? Could not get the Martini guy to bed? "Michaela laughed.

"The Martini guy is my guy." Connor smiled.

"Okay ..." Michaela looked at Asher. "What's going on?"

Connor promised to explain another day, he was too happy to explain everything perfectly. The next day he called Oliver, they set up a dating in the cafe, and finally they talked about everything.

Connor apologized again, explained his fears, insecurities, relationship problem and Oliver understood it, Oliver talked about the steps they should take, it was slow, they had to create a new trust in each other, but it could work, they could be boyfriends and could have sex, but that would eventually happen. Connor knew this and he was prepared to wait, a week, a month, three months, the time it took to make it work.

Oliver was the guy he'd let slip once, and he was not about to screw it up again.

 

**_I told you twice, in our love letter there's no stopping now... Green lights forever. - Lust For Life (Lana Del Rey feat. The Weeknd)_ **

 


End file.
